


【昕博】默契

by xunaiming



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunaiming/pseuds/xunaiming





	【昕博】默契

1.  
　　第一天，第二天，第三天……训练馆里除了乒乒乓乓的击打声，什么都没有。  
　　太安静了，许昕抹掉额头的汗，趁着空暇眯眼扫视了四周一圈。太安静了，像是少了什么，又说不上来到底是少了什么。  
　　吃过饭后，许昕拎着包停在方博宿舍门前，他没有敲门，向来锐利的眼眸带着疑惑，纳闷自己为何走到了这里。沉默之时，房门从里面打开。  
　　“昕哥！”开门的人有些诧异，他是方博的室友，年纪比许昕跟方博都要小些。  
　　“方博呢？”  
　　“你……不知道么？”室友的表情有些难以置信。“博哥的手受伤了，一直没有回来，应该是在治疗。”  
　 我该知道么？许昕想，我该知道什么？  
　　沉着眼点了点头，许昕一言不发地转过身，在狭长的走廊上渐渐走远。他好似不懂，为什么所有人都觉得他理所当然应该知晓。新闻报道铺天盖地，从四面八方袭来，砸得他措手不及，队友们也有意无意，总向他问起。而那个人，却至今未与他联系。  
　　  
2.  
　　许昕不是容易受外界影响的人，他很快又投入到正轨中去，一如往常地训练、打比赛，同队友说笑谈天，无甚异常。  
　　张继科和马龙找到他时，他正对着墙练习挥拍，白色的圆球滚落一地。  
　　“昕，”张继科叫他，“该休息了。”  
　　“哦。”他回头，眉眼一弯，咧开一个没心没肺的笑。“开饭啦？今天吃什么菜？”  
　　马龙不知从哪里蹿出来，迎上他的脸，避开他的问题，一脸无害地问：“方博现在怎么样了？”  
　　笑容僵在了脸上，许昕依旧面不改色地绷着。  
　　“这我哪儿知道啊，得问继科啊，他俩师兄弟呢。”  
　　听见许昕的回答，不等马龙问，张继科率先开了口：“前段时间去德国做了手术，听说这几天回来了。”他看上去依旧是懒散的样子，耷拉着眼皮，语气淡然。  
　　“我们去看方博吧，队友们都很关心他。”马龙提议道，张继科点点头，算是附议。  
　　“不去。”许昕走到了前面，与马张两人拉开了一段距离，他们没能看见他说话时的表情，但笃定的声音很是清晰。  
　　“为什么。”张继科问，眼睛已然完全睁开。他想，外号叫蟒的人不该就是冷血动物。  
　　“不去看他，他才会追上来。”  
　　  
3.  
　　一年多的时间算不上太长，春花秋月，夏雨冬雪，姹紫嫣红转个轮回也就过去。训练馆更像是个渡口，有人来有人去，有人来了没多久就离去，有人离去了就不再回来。这里从来不缺好苗子，好苗子都是在这里折戟的，长成大树的寥寥无几。  
　　只是闭馆的时间越来越晚了，白炽灯亮的时间越来越长。有人说是方博，说他回来后变得勤奋了，总是最晚走的那一个。也有人说，变勤奋是因为真的晚了。  
　　这些许昕都知道，他只是听，眼里泛着冷光，什么也不说。他看见过太多次，那人在白日喧嚣的场馆角落里，带着治疗护腕重复做恢复性训练，只有等所有人走了，教练走了，才敢关上门捡起球，做发球练习。  
　　“手不要了？”许昕把外卖放在旁边的球桌上，透明的塑料袋被水汽氤氲成了白色。  
　　“许昕，我们打一场。”方博的刘海长了些，汗湿地贴在额头，露出一双眼睛，狠戾得像狼。  
　　这是方博回来后他们的第一次对话，不谈前事，不问以后，只争现在。  
　　“去休息。”  
　　“许昕，我总不能什么事都听你的。”  
　　或许是那日天色已暗，场馆光线又太昏黄，许昕发现他竟然看不清方博的脸。他走到对面，摘下眼镜，拿起半桌上的球拍，活动了一下肩骨。  
　　“我赢了，你就去休息。”  
　　  
4.  
　　最后倒在地上的是许昕，他四肢摊开，眼睛盯着天花板，看不出喜怒的情绪。  
　　方博背过身，朝向山呼海啸的人群，将自己暴露给不断响动的快门。广播里播报着胜负的结局，他一双圆目瞪大，面对刺眼的闪光灯一眨不眨。他怕一眨眼，眼泪就会掉下来。他把所有勇气都花在了赢比赛上，没有剩下一丝一毫，足以支撑他转身看那人一眼。  
　　许昕有肩伤，比赛时方博不能控制自己不朝对方的破绽击去，他打得狠，就像恢复训练时对自己的狠一样。  
　　方博想起那个夜晚，当时的许昕也没有顾怜他手腕的伤，直板打得又猛又快，角度又远又刁。球从方博身旁擦过，他几乎没能接上，接上的也没能打过网。三局结束后，方博连手都抬不起，颓然的坐在地上。他忽地冷笑出声，做好了被许昕诘难的准备，那人总是喜欢嘲笑他的。  
　　高大的身影走到他面前，然后盘腿坐下。  
　　“张嘴。”并没有听到意想当中的冷嘲热讽，方博反应过来时，许昕已经把勺子递到了自己嘴边。他这才意识到，自己的手臂已是动弹不得。  
　　方博一口接一口地吃掉冷掉的外卖，许昕一口接一口地喂。方博含着饭，咀嚼的声音混着哽咽，含糊不清地说：“许昕，你真不是个东西。”一下鞭子一颗糖。  
　　第二天事情还是被教练知道了，方博被罚了一万米长跑，许昕助纣为虐被罚两万米。方博跑完后坐在塑胶跑道旁，指着还在绕圈的许昕没心没肺的笑。许昕也笑，一块湿毛巾糊在方博面上，隔着棉织物，方博感觉到许昕温热的气息贴在耳边。  
　　“伤病是运动员给自己颁发的金牌，是你的勋章。”  
　　声音很轻，跟着许昕一阵风就被吹走了，待方博扯下毛巾，许昕已经跑开很远。  
　　  
5.  
　　方博的勋章还是没能为他换一枚金灿灿的奖牌，他站在第二层领奖台上，盯着冠军手中的奖杯，挂着勉强的笑。  
　　“比哭还难看。”坐在场下的许昕啐了一口，起身走向运动员通道出口。  
　　不知过了多久，方博终于从记者们的长枪短炮下逃出来，留下马龙独守阵地。本以为可以在卫生间躲一阵，没想到正要关门时却让人挤了进来。  
　　“靠！许昕你变态啊！”  
　　“我是怕有人想不开，想用马桶把自己冲走。”  
　　“去去去！谁会想不开，我可是银牌得主！银牌！”  
　　许昕不反驳，只低头看着他，狭长的眼盯得他不寒而栗。方博亦是倔强，嘴唇咬得泛白，就是不肯松口。两人就这样在逼仄的单间里相对而视，久到喧闹场馆都重归于静，方博终是沉下肩膀，卸下无谓的伪装，一拳打在许昕的胸膛。  
　　“许昕，你真他妈多管闲事。银牌怎么了，银牌也足够堵上别人的嘴了。”方博的声音止不住地颤抖，没来由的揪得许昕心口一阵一阵的疼，他将人揽在自己肩膀，温热的液体透过衣服传来湿润感。方博强忍着不发出声音，还不忘叮嘱许昕不要低头看。  
　　两人倚靠在卫生间单薄的木门上，头顶的灯光忽明忽暗，一瞬间，狭窄的空间似乎无限扩大，延伸成浩瀚的宇宙，除了广袤星河再无其他。许昕说，方博，这场比赛过后，世界会为你让路。  
　　  
6.  
　　其实让方博变得坚定的，并不是这些话。  
　　当时和许昕的比赛结束后，方博躲着没有去找他，许昕秉着“山不来就我、我就去就山”的精神，轻而易举捉到了方博。看见对方委屈得不行的眼睛，和撅着嘴就要哭出来的表情，他既无奈又好笑。  
　　“明明输的人是我，赢的人是你，为什么反而是我来安慰你？”  
　　“许……”  
　　“博儿，”许昕打断方博的话，他不想听方博的道歉，方博也没必要为此对他心怀愧疚。他厚实的手掌握住方博的受过伤的手腕，一只手抚在自己刚上过药的肩膀。他说：“还记得我的话么？伤病是运动员自己的金牌，你看，你有了一块金牌，现在我也有了一块。我们一人一块。”  
　　掌心的温度顺着脉搏直冲心脏，炙热如火焰，近乎要将人从内里灼烧到外。  
　　  
7.  
　　方博真是死心塌地的想过要为两人拿金牌的。不过最后能出征奥运、陪伴那人登上领奖台的，都不是他。  
　　方博并不真的难过，哪怕最后许昕当着全世界几十亿观众的面，把金牌给那姑娘戴上的时候，他都不难过。他早就知道的。  
　　去巴西前，许昕问过方博，会不会去现场看比赛。方博怎么说的？他说，我就不去了，有她陪你就行，我等你拿金牌回来，别给我丢人。  
　　许昕看着他，喉咙干涸得能倒出沙，半晌只说出一个字，好。  
　　许昕足够聪明，方博足够敏感。他们都知道的，“跟着我姓许吧”，再真心的玩笑话，终究也只是句玩笑话。  
　　  
8.  
　　一个人想要伴着一个人走过所有的光辉时刻，是件很奢侈的事情，方博没能陪着许昕拿冠军，陪着许昕走上红毯的也不是方博。  
　　许昕在最后一场大赛前宣布了婚讯，新娘是那位默默在他身后跟着一路走来的姑娘。大家收到请帖后七嘴八舌的吵吵嚷嚷，闹着要帮忙，伴娘如大家猜想的是新娘的闺蜜，令人诧异的是，伴郎不是意料当中的方博。  
　　许昕笑着向大家解释，说方博太丑了，做门童都不合适，哪有张继科和马龙养眼。  
　　方博也笑说，是许昕太抠门了，不想给他伴郎的红包，逗得群众们哄堂大笑。许昕却不笑了，他隔着人群看向也正看着他的方博，眼里藏着浓得揉不开的墨，缓缓开口。  
“是啊，我们俩的关系，怎么能用金钱来衡量。”  
怎么舍得用金钱来衡量。  
　　  
9.  
新娘的婚纱和伴娘伴郎的礼服很早就定好了，那段时间许昕还在训练，便没有陪同前往，自己的西装也还没定下来。眼见日子邻近，最后许昕半胁迫半哄骗，方博半推半就，还是陪着去试了衣服。许昕来来回回快试完了半家店，最终选定的还是方博看上的那套。  
光洁的镜面从各个角度将许昕环绕，可能是聚光灯太闪，晃得方博睁不开眼。他脑海里突的响起庄重而又优美的音乐，以及人群欢快的笑声，祝福的言语；然而很快，音乐就切换成了国歌，画面从教堂变成了赛场。  
可是赛场，又是谁的教堂。  
许昕见方博发愣，转身朝挤出他一个逗趣的笑，惹得方博咧嘴，低声骂嚷：“你个人模狗样的，真是够狠心。”  
　　  
宿舍距离天坛不远，回来的时候遇见有人在放风筝，两人索性坐在远远的石阶上，并排抬头看。他们两人很久没有这般独处过了，云层都变作了红霞，也没有人率先打破沉静，原本以为会有很多话想说，可是懂的人从来都不需要多说。  
　　天空中有两只纸鸢在竞飞，或是你追我赶，或是齐头并进，一时的精彩惹得不少人群驻足观看。一阵风过，两只风筝的线突然缴缠在一起，两端的持线人用力拉扯，风筝便在半空中断线飘坠下来，落在了许昕方博面前。  
　　他们把风筝分别还给了来寻的主人，围观的人群也分离散去，好戏落幕，曲终人散。  
　　人海中不知是谁在对话。  
　　“刚才的两只风筝放得真好看。”  
　　“是啊，只是断线后，还是要回到持线人的手中。”  
　　声音不大，却传进了俩人的耳朵。这令方博想起某次比赛，先结束另一场战事的许昕主动向裁判申请，给正在单打独斗的他做场外指导。两人在打发和战术上都有些争执，许昕在赛场上很坚持，赛后依旧是服了软。  
　　他说，方博，我就是不舍得看你一个人，你最怕一个人。  
　　想到这里，方博一下子笑出声，笑得眼眶都发酸。  
　　“傻笑什么？”　  
　　“笑你傻。”  
　　那么聪明的你怎么会说出这种傻话，偏偏同样傻的我相信了。  
　　  
10.  
　　婚礼前一晚，男队的众人张罗着给许昕办了单身派对，一群人在ktv里鬼哭狼嚎。  
　　在遭受周雨无数次的魔音灌耳后，有人终于受不了，抢了周雨手中的话筒，要递给许昕唱。许昕唱歌好听，这是众人的共识，尤其是唱杨宗纬的。许昕接过话筒，扔给了一直躲在角落里的方博，点燃了今晚的不知道第几支烟。  
　　“方博唱吧，方博唱歌好听。”  
　　“切~”众人不信，“你手机里不是还有他唱歌的视频么，唱得好听还能让你一直威胁。”  
　　原本还在踟蹰的方博，听到这句话仿佛找到了发声的机会，与大家闹成一团，不为人知的情绪全都暂时消隐。  
　　“谁说我唱歌不好听，那是我不想打击到你们。”方博迅速点了歌，切换成怼天怼地的模式。“听好了，看你们博哥给你们露一手，小雨儿好好学学！”  
　　屏幕上开始显出画面，那是杨宗纬的歌，是许昕最喜欢也最擅长的歌手，是许昕求婚的演唱会的歌手。  
　　  
11.  
　《忘了我》。  
　　  
12.  
　　婚礼当天，方博努力降低自己的存在感，还是被众人给活生生揪了出来，被要求作为男方好友发言。  
　　方博干笑着，支支吾吾了半天，想要打退堂鼓。众人不依，纷纷要罚方博的酒。  
　　幸得台上的许昕及时出手，叫住大家。  
　　“他酒量不好，你们别灌他。”见大家哄笑着放过方博后，才又看向方博，一字一句开口：“方博，你就说吧，我也想听。第一次，也是最后一次。”  
　　“好。”方博站起身，挺直了背脊，收起涎赖嬉笑的脸皮，当着满座的宾朋亲友，端起酒杯正色道：“许昕，你要好好对她，不准辜负她，否则我，和大家都饶不了你。”  
　　言毕，一饮而尽。  
　　许昕从身旁司仪的盘子也端过一杯酒，仰头饮尽，对着方博展示空掉的杯底。  
　　“那还用你说。”  
　　  
13.  
　　楼下的客厅里传出孩子的哭声，正在二楼打扫卫生的母亲朝下一看，果不其然儿子又挨揍了。许昕是个温柔的人，但作为一家之主的他还是个严父。  
　　“呜……我不要你了，我要找方博爸爸！”孩子一边抽泣，一边拿起茶几上的ipad连通了视频。  
　　总有人说方博赚了大便宜，不是许昕的伴郎，却是许昕儿子的干爹，许昕毫不介意，方博却哭笑不得。与许昕的严厉刚好相反，方博长得圆润，对孩子宽容，又能跟孩子玩到一块儿去，很是讨许昕儿子的喜欢。  
　　很快，视频那头传来方博的声音。  
　　“宝贝儿，怎么哭了？不哭啊，方博爸爸疼你。”  
　　“哇！”一听见方博的关心，小孩哭得更起劲了。“方博爸爸，爸爸他，他打我。”  
　　“许大蟒！你又欺负我儿子！”  
　　年轻的妈妈在楼上倚着栏杆笑出声，朝小孩喊：“宝贝儿，你告你方博爸爸没用，你方博爸爸以前就怕你爸爸。”  
　　“去去去，别瞎说，我才不怕他。”方博说完，继续安慰孩子。“我们不理他哈，等方博爸爸来看你，把马龙叔叔的机器人偷来给……”  
　　话还没说完，许昕就把电脑从孩子手中抽走了，惹得孩子和方博同时大叫。  
　　“方博，让我先看看你。”  
　　画面里的方博应该是在训练馆里，他不久前刚退役，回省队做助教带了一帮少年。明明已经是快要做父亲的人了，混在一群孩子里，毛头毛脑的，倒也跟孩子们没什么两样。  
　　“看看看我干啥，我跟你说，你打孩子的事咱俩还没完呢！”  
　　“那是我儿子。”  
　　“那也是我儿子！”  
　　许昕嘴角一扬，不禁扯出一个笑，眼尾藏匿不住的柔光。  
　　“能耐了你啊方博，行，等你孩子生了，看我不给你宠到天上去，看你以后怎么管。”  
　　  
14.  
　　后来的后来，许昕携一家三口上访谈节目。主持人问他，退役这些年，有没有什么不习惯的地方。  
　　许昕托着下巴思忖了一会儿，道：“其他的都还好，只有一点，就是太安静了，像是少了什么。”  
　　“那是少了什么？”主持人追问。  
　　许昕望向主持人，报以一个适可而止的微笑。  
　　  
15.  
　　“你爸爸平时是不是一直都这么严肃啊？”散场后，主持人在后台打趣问孩子。  
　　“有时候是，有时候也不是，方博爸爸就总能逗他笑。”

End


End file.
